In a manufacturing process, a series or sequence of activities can be performed to produce a product or to achieve some result. Each activity can have one or more process variables, which can affect the efficiency or yield of the particular activity. In addition, the performance of one activity can affect the performance or requirements of another activity in the overall process. Thus, the adjustment of the value or set point of any of the variables in any one activity can impact the manufacture of the final product.